Princess Clarion
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: 1: A story about Clarion in hers years as a princess. Rated T for minor violence and language. The story will include Clarion's friendship with Fairy Mary and her first meeting with a certain Winter sparrow man.
1. The Border Race

**Clarion is about Vidia's size until after the coronation, then she magically grows to her current size. Just felt like letting you know. IMO, I've always imagined that Ree was a bit of a rebel as a princess because she didn't really want to be one(a princess that is). From reading this story you could tell it's probably hard being princess. Acting the way she does is sort of like her own way of fighting her conflict of not wanting to be a princess.**

* * *

Clarion had finally been able to skip her etiquette classes. Ironically, she has never enjoyed learning manners despite being the future queen. As soon as she could she got out of the class and went to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. See, whenever she's in the palace, if Queen Clara can help it, she makes Ree wear a gold tank with a matching skirt. Clarion hated to admit it but gold was starting to grow on her. Not like she'd be caught dead wearing it outside the palace, though.

"Oh, Clarion! Look at you!," she could see her friends saying. "You look so precious."

Instead, she liked to wear her Fast-Flying styled outfit. Long dark skinny pants, gray sash, black boots and black tank top. Sometimes she would also like to wear black gloves and jacket. That's why Clara never wanted Clarion wearing her usual clothes.

"Clarion! What are you wearing? You look like a little rebel!," Queen Clara had said. Clarion only smiled.

"Why thank-you! That was exactly what I was going for," Clarion had replied. That had not gotten a good reaction.

She had to work in the Hall of Records all day the next day. Only breaks were to eat(in there) and go to the bathroom(thankfully not in there). Ree rolled her eyes remembering that day. It had been so boring. All she had to write all day was 20 dandelion seeds, 120 Maple leaves painted, and….

"Hey," she heard someone shout. Clarion then realized she'd been so distracted she didn't notice that she had gotten to the Spring/Winter border.

"I really need to stop doing that," she thought to herself. Then she looked to see who had called her. He was a sparrow-man a bit taller than her and well-built. He had deep brown eyes and white hair. And his wings were tall like a Fast-Flyers.

"Do Winter fairies have Fast-Flyers?," she questioned. She wasn't sure she was interested in hearing what he had to say. Warm fairies and Winter fairies could get into lots of trouble. Not the kind of trouble she likes either. But she decided to hear him out.

"You called?," she asked flying up to meet him at the border. He nodded and gave her a cocky smile.

"You the one I always see flying at the border?," he asked. Oh, that. The reason Clarion comes to the border is to race along it. It's become a daily thing, each time she tries to fly faster than she did the day before.

"Mm-hm. You want an autograph?," she asked putting on her snaky attitude. He just laughed.

"No, but I would like a demonstration," he said. She frowned.

"Demonstration?," she repeated.

"Well, more of a race," he admitted. Ah-ha! A race. And the poor Winter fairy has no idea she's using the flying abilities of the faster fairies in pixie hollow. In fact, just to make it interesting…

"No problem," she said then paused like she was just considering this. "And we could make it more interesting."

He raised his eyebrows taking the bait. "What do you mean?

"We could make a bet," she told him.

"What kind of bet?," he asked. She smiled mischievously.

"How about… winner picks what the loser has to kiss," she told him.

"So if I win, I could tell you to kiss the nose of a musk-ox?," he asked. She nodded.

"Yep, that's if you win," she said putting emphasis on the word if. She honestly didn't think there was any way he could win.

"Ok, so where do we start?," he asked. She pointed to a big tree near by the was halfway in Winter and halfway in Pixie Hollow.

"Here, and we race to the mountain range," she said pointing ahead at the mountains.

"That's a long way," he said.

"Not if you fly fast, sweetie," she said positioning herself to get ready. He flew over beside her and did the same.

"Oh, and before we start I have a question," she told him. He perked up his head.

"What talent are you?," she asked. He seemed taken aback by the question. He hesitated for a bit before answering.

"Frost," he told her. She could tell he was partially lying but decided not to point it out.

"Let's get this over with," she thought already considering what she wanted him to kiss. Perhaps she'd bring him a slimy frog or a stink-bug…

"So on your mark?," he asked. She nodded.

"Ready?," they leaned to the ground like Olympic runners.

"Set?," they lifted up their wings.

"Go!," she shouted. They took off so fast she scared the flowers on her side and he sent snow spinning everywhere. To her surprise he was right beside her! She had hoped to win this without exerting herself but had no choice but to pick up the speed. When she did, so did he. She was starting to get annoyed.

"How on earth is he doing this?," she thought. She looked over at him to see him smiling at her like he's amused.

"Can he not tell I'm angry?," she pondered. Most fairies got scared half to death when she was angry. Why wasn't he? Then she knew- he was amused because she was angry. As he passed her he even had the nerve to wave. She picked up to her top speed quickly surpassing him.

"Eat dust," she thought. Then she could see something out of the corner of her eye. It was him, and he was gaining! It wasn't long before they were neck in neck. Suddenly, lightning started to dance along her fingers. Then she pointed to a tree right above his head and shot a lightning bolt. The explosion knocked him out of the air and he fell to the ground with a thud. For the first time for her, she saw him angry.

"Hey!," he growled. She flew on her side so she could wave at him.

"New rule! You can use whatever talents you want to win," she told him. With that she turned back around.

"That means I get a right to use the new rule," she heard him call out. What did he mean by that? Then sun seemed to go out. She looked up to see a volley of snow coming down on her.

Crap.

It completely buried her and by the time she got out she could see him waiting at the finish line. Once again, he wore his infuriating amused smile. Whatever snow that had been left on her turned to water or slush. So she was a pretty funny sight to see. That couldn't help her stay calm though.

"You cheated!," she shouted. He held up his hand to stop her from saying anything else.

"No, I use simply used your rule," he told her. "Even if that rule was never made I would have won."

She sighed. She felt like her karma was coming back to bite her in the- never mind. If she had to kiss a musk ox nose or something she might as well get it over with. So she asked, "Can you tell me what you want me to kiss so I could get this over with?"

"Not so fast. I want to think about it for a while. Besides, I have work to do now," he started. "But don't think you're getting off easy. Meet me here tomorrow at sunset unless your to haughty to show up."

"Ugh, fine! But why sunset?," she asked curiously. His eyes twinkled.

"I want it to be the most romantic setting when you get your kiss," he told her. Of course, just more ways to rub it in. The most romantic, that idiot. She had planned to tell Fairy Mary about the border race, but of course that was before she lost.

"Alright, sunset at the border. Got it," she said flying off. Who was that boy? Maybe she'd ask Mary… oh, she forgot. She doesn't even know his name. And she couldn't just say he has white hair. He's a winter fairy. That doesn't exactly narrow it down. Oh well, c'est la vie.

* * *

**Another chapter! I hope it's not to hard for you guys to figure out who the Winter sparrow-man is. And that last bit there c'est la vie is French for 'That's life'. There's a little tidbit of information for ya. Next chapter will be about Clarion's kiss.**


	2. The Kiss

**The Kiss is finally here! Sorry about the wait! I was busy with schoolwork.**

* * *

Clarion looked up from her studies to check the time; it was almost sunset. She had tried every excuse to get out of her class but her tutor had never fallen for it. Not like Ree was looking forward to kissing an ox nose or whatever, but she liked to keep her word. Also, she's never lost a bet before(she makes sure her bets are ones she'll win) so she was actually looking forward to whatever the kiss may be. But, then again, if it was an owl butt she'd have to draw the line...

"Don't you agree princess?," she heard her tutor ask. Turning to him, she frowned.

"Sorry, but I wasn't listening, I was to busy squirming in my seat. I need to go to the bathroom real bad, but someone won't let me go," she said giving him a pointed look that caused him to sigh.

"If I let you leave, will you listen to my lesson?," he asked her. Ree nodded her head. "Then can you please make sure you're back in ten minutes?"

Leaping off the chair, and saying a quick yes, she took off before he could change his mind. Flying at her top speed, she hoped she could make it on time. But why? Did she really care if she blew that annoying Winter fairy off? Looking up at the sun, she growled in frustration. It was only moments before the sun would start to dip below the horizon.

By the time she got there, the sun was about halfway below the horizon. So Clarion was surprised when she saw the Winter sparrow man sitting patiently on a tree branch. When he saw her flying over, he smiled. Ree had to admit, he was rather handsome.

"To bad you'll have to get even with him by some nasty revenge after this," Clarion thought. Oh, well. He had it coming anyways. If not from her, some other girl who he has messed with before.

"I hope a day was plenty of time to get your brain cells working," she told him. He nodded, either not noting the sarcasm or not caring. Why did this boy have to be so frustrating?

"In fact, it was enough time," he said flying up to her so they were facing each other from across the border. "You see, I thought long and hard about this-"

"Oh, dear. Now let's hope you didn't hurt yourself thinking so hard," she said, making sure he could hear the sarcasm this time.

"Why, thank-you for your concern," he said placing his hand over his heart, in an equally sarcastic way. She scowled. How infuriating!

"Can you cut to the chase, sweety? As being part Fast-Flyer, I hate slow people," she said, meaning slow in more ways than one. Instead of hurrying up, he started to pace around slowly. He made it very apparent he was going to go slow just to get on her nerves.

"After the race yesterday, I started to think about what I wanted you to kiss," he paused. "Actually, I had started during the race because I was so sure I was going to win."

She gave him an ice-cold glare. One colder than any of his winter fairies could give him. Not paying attention to the look, he continued.

"Anyhow, I had so many different ideas of things I found disgusting enough. Like the ox nose I mentioned, or an owl pellet or wolf butt...," he said trailing of as if to give her time to think of how disgusting all those things were. Yuck! Wolf butt and owl pellet? She wasn't looking forward to what he had in store for her. Maybe she should've stayed at with the tutor.

"But then I asked myself, 'What would she find most disgusting?'," he paused once again, to add the suspense. She was really feigning on annoyance.

"I decided you need to kiss," he said. "...me."

"What!?," she cried out, backing up. And, worse yet, he didn't even seem offended by her reaction.

"Hm, it seems I've made a good choise," he said smiling. "Now pucker up-"

"No way!," she cried.

He raised an eyebrow. "So, you're not true to your words. You're all talk and no game. I see."

"Am not!," she protested.

"Uh, yes you are! You would've been fine with the bet if you won but now that you lost, you're to chicken to keep up on your side of the deal," he almost with daggers coming from his voice. Of course, she would've been fine if she won. Who wouldn't? But, calling her all talk and no game? He just crossed a fine line right there.

"Fine!," she shouted so loud, she wouldn't be surprised if every fairy nearby heard. Then she added, a bit more carefully, "I mean... If you turn your head to the side, I'll give you a peck."

"Nope. You told me I get to pick what you kiss. And the what is my lips," he said, leaning in close to her to put emphasis. Why did this boy care so much about the kiss? Didn't he have anything better to do? She turned around, and started acting the way a Garden fairy might if they saw so something that made them squeamish.

"Eww! Soooo gross...!," she mumbled to herself.

"You ready?," he asked and something had changed in his tone. She heard sympathy. Sure, if he really felt sympathy for her, he wouldn't be making her do this. Oh well, she better get this over with quick. Turning around quickly, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a big kiss. It was so impulsive and quick, even the sparrow man was shocked. Wide eyed, all he could do at first was stand there, limply. Then, to the surprise of both, he started to kiss her back.

And once again, another surprise. Clarion was actually enjoying the kiss. His lips were much warmer than what she would've thought a winter sparrow man's would've been. But the way he rubbed his hands along her back made her shiver with pleasure. Her insides felt fluttery, and her mind felt as if it were in a daze. She started to forget why she even kissed him in the first place. So this is why everyone makes such a big deal about their first kiss. No wonder Fairy Mary liked having a boyfriend.

But... what was she thinking? Boyfriends!? Why on Neverland did she associate this boy with Mary's boyfriend? What on Neverland was this sparrow man doing to her mind?! He was making her think like a loon! Suddenly, she remembered why she was kissing him and all her anger started to boil inside her again. With all her strength, she shoved him down to the ground. She could hear the wind knocked out of him.

"Don't let me see you again or I'll end your miserable existence right then and there!," she yelled. With that, she took off leaving the sparrow man sitting there, feeling confused. First she was kissing him, and seemed to be enjoying it; but then she pushes him down and gives him a death threat. What did she want?

As she flew off, her emotions kept spinning around in her head. Why? She hated him so much. There's no other sparrow man more annoying than him. But, she did enjoy the little quarrels they had, now that she thought about. Nobody ever really got into fights with her, except for Queen Clara, and lord knows that isn't fun. Plus, she couldn't stop thinking about the way the kiss had made her feel. She couldn't stand being around him! But she loved being in his presence. Why did sparrow men have to be so confusing!

"They really need to come with a manual," she thought to herself. As she flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree, she hoped she wasn't blushing or anything. Also, the fluttering sensation never left her stomach. And oddly, she was fine with that.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the kiss! ;) And sorry I couldn't finish sooner. I could've been done this morning but my mom kicked me off the computer. BTW, I still haven't had my first kiss so this was a bit challenging to write. All I had to base it off of was things I've heard and read about kisses. Next chapter, I plan to write about Clarion talking to her friends about the kiss. Please review! Whether it be one word or an entire paragraph, I would appreciate your time to write one for me greatly.**


	3. Love-Sick

**Yep, yet another chapter. Anyone who is still reading this story, be grateful. I have put a lot of time and chapters into this. Hmm... well, listen to me complain! I'm acting like I didn't enjoy writing! In all actuality, I enjoyed writing the previous chapter. This takes place a day after the kiss. In this one, Ree has some concerns about her kiss that she discusses with her friends. Ment to be a humorous chapter. And btw, Sharly looks a lot like Hope from Final Fantasy XIII. Just to let you know.**

* * *

It had felt like forever since she's been here. She was at her and her friends usual hangout in the forest near Pixie Hollow. It was in an area nobody went into. Supposedly, it was haunted. But, you know, Clarion's value for privacy outwayed the cons that may come with a haunted place. So far though, nothing paranormal has happened so Ree figured they were safe for the time being(not like she ever had a doubt).

The place was next to an old temple that looked like the greek Parthenon, fairy sized. There was several big rocks scattered across the ground big enough for a fairy to sit on. In fact, it looked like Mary was already sitting on one now.

"Hey, Ree. It's been a while since we talked to each other," Fairy Mary told her. Clarion nodded, taking a seat next to her.

"Mm-hm. I've had a lot of work going on," Ree told her. When she said that, she thought back to the kiss. Will she ever forget that? "I've also been busy with my tutoring."

"Man, don't you hate it when you get caught up in work?," Mary asked her.

"Ugh, don't I know it," Clarion responded. Wanting to be polite, she decided to direct the conversation to Fairy Mary. "So, what have you been up to?"

"My talent head is making sure I do my work and make up for the day I missed," Mary told her, groaning. Mary missed a day? Oh, right. The beach...

"Good evening, ladies!," Zack said as he came and sat down. Long story short, he was a friend they made when they were on an, er, errand, outside of Pixie Hollow(an errand Queen Clara never heard about and probably shouldn't). So he wasn't exactly a sparrow man from Pixie Hollow but he had an easy-going personality that made him easy to get along with.

"Where's Sharley?," Ree asked, looking into the forest. Zack shrugged, taking a seat on another rock.

"He can't be to far behind; he was with me a minute ago." Clarion snorted at this.

"Right, because we know he never gets himself into trouble," she said with sarcasm.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," a voice said from behind a tree. Sharly walked out with Lea and Hotura trailing behind him. Sharly sat with Zack, and Ophelia sat with Hotura.

"Good, so we're all here," Clarion announced. Fairy Mary rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the official rejects club has started," she said in a grand announcer's voice. Then, in her normal voice, she asked, "So, anybody got something going on?"

Sharly shook his head but Zack nodded his, "Yep, you will not believe what happened."

"What happened?," asked Clarion. Zack paused, uncomfortably.

"Well... how about I just tell the guys and you girls talk," he said, turning away from them. Well, ok then. Ree, Fairy Mary and Ophelia sat in a circle.

"Come on girls! Please tell me you did more than just work," Ophelia said. How long was she eavesdropping on their conversation? Nevermind. It really didn't matter. But, if anytime would be good for Ree to talk about her worries about the kiss...

"Actually something did happen," Ree said. Ophelia sat forward, eager to hear and Mary raised an eyebrow.

"I had my first kiss," Clarion said in a very casual tone, as if it didn't feel like she was revealing a big secret to them that might make her die of embarrassment. Ophelia squealed in delight.

"You did?! Who was he? Was it fun? Are you two dating? Why'd you kiss him-?," Ophelia started shooting out questions, but was interrupted by Ree before she could continue.

"It had been a bet; don't ask what. In the end, I had to kiss him," Clarion said nonchalantly.

"Who is it?," Fairy Mary asked, suddenly interested.

"He's, er...," who was he?

"I actually needed to tell you all something," she told them in a more serious tone. "You know how they say you could get sick from kissing a sparrow man? Through the saliva, or what-not. Well, after I kissed him I started feeling strange..."

"Oh my goodness! Do you think it's serious!? Do you think you might have a...?!," Fairy Mary's voice squeaked, unable to finish her thought. She placed her over her heart and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Ophelia's eyes widened in fear.

"What did it feel like?," Ophelia asked.

"It felt like I had some stomach virus," Ree continued.

"Oh goodness!," Mary cried again, looking like she was going to hyperventilate. Ophelia's eye's narrowed.

"I've never heard of such a thing," she said.

"I didn't understand it either. All I know is that after I kissed him, my stomach felt fluttery," Clarion said. Then something unexpected happened. Ophelia and Fairy Mary both stopped panicking and just stared at her. Slowly, smiles started to form onto their lips and, before Ree knew it, they were busting out laughing.

"Oh, Ree! You had me going there for a bit," Fairy Mary said, between gasps of air as she laughed. Clarion frowned. What was so funny? She was being serious!

"I'm not joking! Tell me what's going on!," she demanded, her tone taking a dangerous note to it.

"O-Ophelia, y-you tell her," Fairy Mary said, with difficulty because she was laughing so hard. Ophelia tried to get her laughter under control to tell her.

"Well, you see, it's not really a stomach virus," Ophelia snorted as she said it.

"What is it then?," Ree asked, confused. If it wasn't a stomach virus, what was it?

"It's... not a virus at all actually," Ophelia said hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure how to explain it. "It's a... well, let's just say it's the happy feeling you get when you kiss a guy."

"You mean it won't kill me or anything," Clarion asked. Ophelia laughed.

"No, silly! In fact, quite the opposite," Ophelia told her.

"Not deadly... just an emotion?"

"That's right."

"I didn't know our emotions were in are stomachs," Clarion said, looking down at her own. She had always thought it was in the heart. At least, that's what fairies and sparrow men said. "So I'm normal?"

"Completely," Ophelia reassured her. Fairy Mary tried to stop snickering.

"Hey Ophelia, don't give her so much credit. She's not that normal," Fairy Mary joked.

"Oh, thanks," said Clarion, laughing. They sat there and laughed for a while as Ree started to feel better and better. So she was going to be fine after all. But... Ophelia said it had been happiness. Does that mean, she was happy kissing that sparrow man?

* * *

**So, that's it for now. I'm running out of ideas so I'd like you all to PM me some or type it in a review. And this wasn't exactly suppose to be a Milori/Clarion fic, it was more of a thing off to the side in the story. So don't be upset if I don't write to much more about them. Maybe, the next chapter will be about a new arrival and Clarion's reaction to her/him. I don't know. I really need some ideas.**


End file.
